Silence, Kiss
by walkalonesun
Summary: Sus labios eran finos, demandantes, torturadores, aplastantes. Sus besos cálidos hasta calientes, tan dolorosos como magníficos, eran demandantes, y sobre todo, silenciosos para que no nos descubrieran.


**D**isclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>Todas las parejas pasan por distintas etapas en una relación. Y aunque ellos sean tan especiales como los mismísimos Romeo y Julieta, todos sus besos tienen algo en parecido; son silenciosos, a escondidas, en donde nadie los pueda ver (<strong>Viñetas<strong>). **L**ily **L**una **P**otter & **S**corpius **H**yperion **M**alfoy._

* * *

><p><strong>.B<strong>esos **Si**lenciosos**.**

**I** : Pequeños.

Para Lily, una persona tan _malditamente_ reconocida, era difícil tener una relación, incluso de amistad, con alguien sin que los chismes presionaran todo el enorme castillo de Hogwarts, sin que sus padres se enteraran o que sus primos quisieran golpear al sujeto hasta hacerlo _desangrar_ por la nariz.

Lily era pelirroja, de ojos hermosos, boca carnosa, nariz pequeña y respingona, dueña de un cuerpo curvilíneo y voluptuoso; tal vez eran todas esas cualidades las que le traían tantos chicos a sus píes. Más que _obvio_. Pero el peor problema de la apariencia de Lily es que ella jamás, sí, jamás, se quería maquillar; y eso parecía gustar, en demasía, a los muchachos. Lejos de verse fea, la muy _maldita_ siempre se veía brillante. Y aunque Victoire y Dominique, las primas más hermosas de ella, podían envidiar fácilmente a Lily, la pelirroja de ojos aguamarina jamás se sintió envidiada; y si se sintió, no lo _demostró_.

Scorpius era rubio, de ojos grises celestes, nariz aristócrata, labios finos y un cuerpo qué, hasta sus enemigas, _adoraban_ con completa locura. Sí, era un _Dios_ _Griego_, o algo por el estilo. El punto es que Scorpius era guapo, y a diferencia de Lily, no tenía nadie quien lo celara; excepto una que otra chica, nada _importante_. Y no tener problemas era igual a _besarse_, _tocarse_, _acostarse_, tener _relaciones_, con cualquier chica. Que estuviera siempre acompañando a chicos tan guapos como Albus no era un problema. Porque a diferencia del Potter, el era eso que llamaban "_caradura_" y "_mujeriego_". ¿Y qué? Que lo llamaran así, total, las mujeres eran las _últimas_ en quejarse.

El pronóstico en ese día, veinticuatro de Agosto, no era exactamente bonito. Pero a ninguno de los dos le importó, porque, como siempre hacían, se encontraban en uno de los malditos lugares que tanto les gustaba frecuentar y conversaban por _horas_. ¿De que hablaban? De lo _típico_ de adolescentes, con la diferencia que esas cosas se hablaban entre personas del mismo _sexo_, no con alguien a quien le tenés un _hambre_ _fatal_; como ellos dos.

Porque, lo admitían, ambos se miraban con otros ojos. Mientras Lily hablaba, el muy despachado Scorpius se atrevía a mirarle el _escote_ y hacer comentarios en su cabeza poco... _adecuados_ para decírselos a ella; de lo contrario, terminaría en un hospital en San Mungo. Y Lily, como toda chica, tenía las hormonas despertadas y mirarle a Scorpius no era ningún delito, aunque tal vez sí era un delito tener esos pensamientos monstruosos... vamos, Scorpius estaba lo que se dice "_fuerte_" y "_muy fuerte_".

Y sucedió esa misma tarde, en la que Lily le contaba que Zac había intentado _besarla_ y luego de que Scorpius le contara que Queen le había hecho un _berrinche_ por decirle que no tenían nada. Esa tarde en la que, por _maldita_ primera vez, el pronóstico muggle tubo razón; y se largó a _llover_. Y como ambos quedaron empapados, las miradas en sus cuerpos _iban_ y _venían_. Scorpius miraba como la pollera se le _pegaba_ a los muslos de Lily, como la camisa se _pegaba_ a sus _redondeados_ pechos y como el pelo escurría agua y se había transformado en un color _rojo_ _intenso_ y _oscuro_. Lily, sin perder tiempo, también observaba como la _maldita_ camisa del rubio se pegaba a sus brazos bien _definidos_, su _ancha_ espalda, su _fuerte_ tórax y su pecho _marcado_. Era difícil quitar la vista; pero ninguno de los dos quería, así qué, ¿Para qué sacarla? No todos los días se veía a alguien así, y menos a alguien como Lily/Scorpius.

Y como si fuera poco, había comenzado a tronar como si la vida _dependiese_ de aquello. Lily no temía a las tormentas, nunca lo hizo y no entendía a la gente que lo hacía, pero temer a las tormentas fue una fácil oportunidad para echarse a los _brazos_ de Scorpius. El rubio Malfoy odiaba que las chicas sean _lloronas_, que sean _frágiles_ y que necesitaran que las _defiendan_, pero como sabía que Lily no era así la _estrujó_ contra él. Y si se le paró el _ya saben qué_ no fue exactamente por el frío. Más bien porque, ciertamente, Lily tenía los mejores senos que había visto o sentido alguna vez en su _maldita_ vida.

No costó nada para que sus labios, ambos _morados_ y casi _temblando_, se juntaran en un _suave_ **beso**. _Pequeño_, _cortito_, _calmante_, _divino_. Especial para momentos como esos; en realidad, no tanto, porque para Scorpius en momentos como esos se necesitaba un buen _revolcón_; sobre todo porque su _amiguito_ se lo indicaba así. Un **beso** más bien llamado _roce_, que solo se puede llamar **beso** porque Scorpius lo sintió tal cual; como un **beso**. Y uno de los mejores que dio y tubo en su _vida_, uno de los mejores, _definitivamente_. Ah, y también quería _repetirlos_. Lastima que Lily se estaba por morir, al igual que él, aunque no literalmente, de frío si seguían allí.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Sean buenas, y dejen un review, por favor :) Ustedes saben lo hermoso que es que te dejen un review; es como una recompensa que te dan. Y a mí, naturalmente, me encanta. Además de que es una forma muy fácil de medir cuanta gente ama a los protagonistas de la historia; en este caso; serie de viñetas. Así que, ya saben, somos muchas las Lilius, no sean dormilonas y dejen review :) ¡Saludos guapas!


End file.
